Black Moa Chick
The Black Moa Chick is a green Miniature. Acquisition This miniature is obtained via a cross-campaign scavenger hunt. Players must have all three campaigns plus the expansion in order to complete this quest. Zho's Journal Your clues are all located in Zho's Journal, obtained from defeating Zho in The Norn Fighting Tournament. The journal will be customized to the character that defeated Zho and is only obtainable once per character. Incubator Kit Keep the journal in your inventory and speak to Captain Juno in Cavalon, who will send you on to Katharine in Gyala Hatchery. Take the journal to Katharine and she will offer to craft an Incubator Kit for 50 Spiritwood Planks, 10 Steel Ingots, and 5 . As with the journal, the incubator will be customized to the character that crafted it and is only obtainable once per character. Incubator Items The following items must be collected and placed in the incubator (except for the Nesting Material, these items do not have to be personally collected by the character with the incubator). *A Moa Egg from the Moa nests south of Fort Ranik. **The egg must be taken to Mourning Veil Falls to turn it into a Hardened Moa Egg before it can be placed in the incubator. *Nesting Material from Nuwisha in southern Resplendent Makuun for 5 Skree Wings. This Nesting Material is fragile and cannot be dropped, traded, or placed in storage. The Skree Wings can be farmed by another character, but the material itself must be obtained by the character with the Incubator. *A Volcanic Rock from northeastern Perdition Rock. *A Herring from Gruhn the Fisher in western Twin Serpent Lakes for 5 Bog Skale Fins. *A Honeycomb from Galton Franks in southwest Sacnoth Valley for 8 Stone Grawl Necklaces. Honeycombs are also a quest reward for A Hunter's Pride. *A Branch of Juni Berries from the quest Insatiable Appetite in Marga Coast. To place the items in the incubator, double-click on the incubator to open a small window and drag the item into it. Doing this will remove the item from your inventory. The incubator window will show translucent icons as placeholders for the six items, which will be replaced with the opaque icon when each item is added. Once all six items are placed in the incubator, travel to Sorrow's Furnace with the quest The Final Assault active. Fight your way to the central furnace and allow the Iron Forgeman to hit you with Sorrow's Flame. This will hatch the Black Moa Chick (the incubator and all the components will be consumed). If you are having trouble hatching the chick, first make sure that the Sorrow's Flame icon is showing in your damage monitor area. If you were hit by Sorrow's Flame, check to make sure all the items are actually in the incubator (not in your inventory!) and try again. Notes *Only one member of your party needs to have The Final Assault active for the last step. There is no need to have it yourself. *'IMPORTANT:' Because each character can only obtain Zho's Journal once, you can only obtain this miniature once per character. Also, if you throw away the journal before crafting the incubator, or throw away the incubator before hatching the chick, that character will never be able to craft the miniature. *If you don't get it right, remember that The Final Assualt is a repeatable quest. Trivia *This and the White Rabbit are the only miniatures whose names do not start with Miniature.